Dirt and Diamonds
by danai.kanella
Summary: He is the son of two victors. She is the daughter of a rebel. Is it possible to have something in common?
1. The reaping

The reaping

Diego's POV

District One is a proud district. From an early age all we learn is that honor and values are above anything else family, friendship, love, even life. We are born to serve a purpose, to be faithful soldiers to our beloved president, for the greatness of Panem. Yes, that's what they teach us until reaping age and that is the reason we are the Capitol's lapdogs.

Sometimes I wonder how honorable is killing an innocent twelve- year old when you are a trained swordsman and him an inexperienced child who gathers fruits all his life or takes care of kettles. But I can't voice my thoughts out loud; they are the thoughts of a traitor. The funny thing is that I betray not my country but them, my parents, my friends, my classmates at the Academy of Ethics and Values aka the murder school.

And today is the ultimate test, the Reaping. The day when I should step out and volunteer for the Hunger Games, the day I will sacrifice my life for the entertainment of some simple minded Capitol citizens with no other purpose than watching us killing or be killed.

If you ask me, my dream is to become a guitarist, to create music. But even for a district which industry is nothing more than luxury items and spices, music is not a profession a man should do, needless to say a son of two previous victors.

That is the other reason I'm here today, my name is Diego Silver, son of Miracle and Ares Silver. I was born and raised for this day, to become the third tribute of my bloodline and of course the third victor. If I don't volunteer, I will de dishonored, even kicked out from my own home. If I lose and die, I will be a disappointment, an ungrateful child. Yes, my family is a tender one.

I'm watching as Cleopatra, our escort, is playing with the slips inside the huge bawl. How pathetic! We all know who is going to the Games this year; I just hope that I will save a young boy. She finally decides to pick a name and announces it to the public.

Copper Black.

I volunteer as a tribute, I shout and with the corner of my eye I see a twelve-year old step aside with a sign of relief in his face.

At least he is not some lunatic who wants to go in and die.

Emily's POV

Just one more. And then I will be free. Free, that's a funny word really; there aren't many choices in a district like Twelve let alone for someone like me. Some people call me rebel, others free spirited but the only truth is that I don't belong here. ''It's her father's blood'', my grandmother used to say to my teachers when they called her to complain. Then, they were looking at me with a pitiful look on their faces; they were patting my head and sent me back to class.

My father was killed during an attempt for a rebellion. The winter was hard, even harder than most of Twelve's winters, and many people were dying from cold and hunger. We had no means to protect ourselves because Capitol thought we hadn't reached our monthly quota so we were punished and no goods from the other Districts were imported to ours.

The coal-miners union, an organization that secretly was searching for an excuse to rebel, decided to stop working at all until the forbiddance was cancelled. Of course Capitol answered back with all the strictness it could, double Peacekeeper force, public floggings, execution of all the members of the union's council, my father included. If I was at reaping age, I would be forced into the Games immediately like other children.

If that was the case, I would be proud because it would be my sacrifice for the benefit of our country. Because no matter what the others say, all those miners are heroes and not some crazy guys who destroyed us. The traitors are all those who didn't help them, didn't participate or even helped the Capitolites to capture them and of course, those who deny them.

Unfortunately my mother is one of them. Feeling ashamed of her husband she filled out an official declaration that either she or her children had nothing to do with his ideas, that he was mentally ill and dangerous father for me and my sister so she asked for her marriage to be annulled. Her excuse was that she was trying to protect us and I have to admit that her plan has worked well so far, none of us was reaped. She leaves happily now with the mayor with only one cloud to cover her blue sky, me.

Because I'm proud that Dylan Walsh was my father and I will keep saying it everywhere I stand. I'm the daughter of a real hero, a real warrior not some Capitol- loving victor who murdered defenseless children. From where I'm standing today, waiting for someone's death sentence to be announced, I can see him smiling at me. ''Don't be afraid little witch'', I hear his voice in my head. ''There are worse things that death''.

Crystal, our escort, is pulling a slip from the bowl and she reads with her high pitched voice:

\- Emily Walsh.

Wait for me father, I'm coming home.


	2. Train Rides

Diego's POV

The luxury of the carriage is overwhelming even for someone who comes from a wealthy home. I cannot imagine how the kids from the poorer districts may feel when they see it, ecstatic, indifferent, angry because of the prominent injustice? On the other hand, I believe that it is the least they can do, make our last days as comfortable as possible. It is our reward, a poor one considering the price we have to pay.

As I was expecting there were no goodbyes for me, I mean real ones from people who were actually worried about me. I have no girlfriend to cry in my arms, my friends were over the hills with excitement about one of them having this incredible opportunity and my parents entered the room with last minute advises and a cold hug. They stopped mentoring some years ago and devoted on the training academy so they can be responsible for my training as a potential victor.

Amethyst, my mentor and most recent victor from One, enters the room following by Cleopatra, Topaz and Fragrance, my district partner. I don't bother looking at them especially the latter. From all the eighteen year-olds they could choose it had to be her? I've never met a most annoying and selfish person in my whole life and I come from a place where being selfish is kind of normal. When she sees me, she is all over me like we are together or something and the truth is it's not the first time she has tried it. Being the girlfriend of a victor's son is every girl's dream, I suppose.

-So, guys are you ready for the big day? Amethyst asks with his loud voice feeling the compartment. My friend Ares has asked me as a personal favor to mentor Diego and as result these two lovely ladies over there (in this Fragrance becomes red) will work together. That doesn't change the fact that we are a team ready to bring another victory to our glorious district.

-As you all know, Topaz added joyfully, we are the privileged ones. We have trained hard, we have sponsors, people love us and each year we are a part of the Career Alliance. I've already spoken with Brutus from Two and Mags from Four and their tributes can't wait to meet you. So, without further delay let's watch the recaps.

As soon as she has finished what it was supposed to be a motivational speech, a screen turns on and the face of Claudius Templesmith appears. I gratefully tune off his bubbling and all that happens inside the carriage and get lost in my thoughts. I don't want to see the others, a bunch of small and trembling kids who cry, call their mothers or faint when their name is called. Neither I'm interested in my alliance, the brutes from district Two nor the fish kids from Four. I know them, I watch the Games since I was old enough to understand, since my father's victory.

\- She is so ugly the poor one, I hear Fragrance's baby voice suddenly. Those outer districts have no sense of fashion and style. Bloodbath material.

My eyes fall on the screen where now is playing the recap of district Twelve. Suddenly, I feel hooked to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She steps up the stage with bravery but not arrogance holding her head high, ready to face her awful destiny. She doesn't smile for the cameras or play any stupid popularity games; she is just looking straight ahead the horizon. The wind plays with her long black hair making her look like those ancient warrior princesses, my nanny had told me about. Her eyes are glowing with fire, her district's fire. I feel like I'm burning.

Emily's POV

As the train is leaving my district, I can't stop thinking of what happened in the Justice Building. My first visitors were grandma and Rose who just hugged me as tightly as possible and told me how much they love me. But then it was her, my so called mother. I haven't seen her in months let alone talked to her but it was very touching for her to visit me for one last time.

-Your father would be proud for your appearance up the stage, she said. I just want you to know that if I wouldn't have accepted to sign that paper, we would all be dead by now.

-It would be much more honorable than that, I shouted.

-You are young Emily, you can't understand. Please, try to come back and we will fix everything, ok?

\- I'm not going to a camping trip, mother! I'm going to die like a hero, like my dad.

-Sometimes it is more heroic to live and face the difficulties, she answered sadly and she gave me a witch doll as token. Fly high little witch!

Now, I'm waiting for the others to appear, our only living victor and a pathetic excuse of a mentor Haymitch Abenarthy, Crystal and Tyler Brown, my district partner. The door opens and the group enters inside the carriage, Crystal with her ridiculous rainbow hairstyle, Haymitch already drunk and Tyler trying to look brave but with a tear stained face. He is so skinny and small just thirteen that I immediately stand from my seat to give him a hug.

So, you are Dylan's daughter, Haymitch says with a surprisingly steady voice for a drunkard. Your father was always talking about your spirit and your kind heart. He was right.

He was also talking about how disappointed he was because you didn't want any part to the rebellion. He said that he couldn't recognize his friend. He had died in the arena. Was he right, too?

Manners lady, Crystal's voice is full of shock and disapprove.

Our mentor answers nothing; he just smiles and prepares himself a drink. We all sit down quietly until the TV set opens and the recap of the reaping begins to play. I always watch it with great curiosity; it is the only way to see how the real life is in the districts. As always, first are the lapdogs of the luxury district. Sometimes I wonder if they are crazy or brain washed and they have volunteers every year, volunteers that want to kill and be killed. We, in the outer districts, hate them. They never, not even once have helped us during any attempt to take over the power from Capitol. They kill our children and they enjoy it as much as the Capitolites. They have no honor and play dirty sending trained soldiers to fight us. They…the list can be continued for hours.

Look at this guy, I hear Tyler say. He doesn't look that happy like the others.

I look at the screen and see this year participant, a strong eighteen year old like always. But Tyler is right; he looks bored without the usual cocky appearance. He doesn't make any remark about winning and he just shake the hand of the girl next to him. If he was from any other district, I would like to have him as an ally. His blue eyes are serious and kind, as kind a potential murder can be, and his hair is black, very strange feature for One. I have to admit he is handsome, not that I care about it.

\- That's Ares Silver's son, Haymitch says. You better watch out for him. His mother is a victor too.

Of course, a victor's son volunteers to carry on the family tradition, how typical of them. I guess I was wrong; he is nothing more than a selfish career tribute.


	3. Tribute Parade

Diego's POV

I'm waiting next to my chariot for the parade to begin dressing in a silver suit with onyx details; our stylist is suffering from lack of inspiration this year. At least, I'm fully dressed unlike last year that our tributes appeared basically naked to the public or Shark from Four who is wearing nothing more than a string of pearls to cover his private parts.

But I can't blame the stylists who most of the times do their best to help us gaining the audience's attention and therefore more sponsors. Their job is to sell the product and in order to do that they need a desirable rapping. Because, no matter what they tell us, that is what we are, products for sale. Unfortunately, most of us are disposable ones designed only for one use.

Or are they the fortunate ones? As a victors' son I have the chance of learning ''accidentally'' things that I don't suppose to. I'm aware of my victor's duties after or better if I win the Hunger Games. Sponsors don't spent money on you out of the goodness of their heart. Someday they ask their investment back and with high interest. I still remember my mother returning home from her visits to the Capitol as pale as a ghost with black circles under her eyes. She couldn't touch me for days like she had caught a contagious disease. These days my father used to return home late usually drunk and to cry when he thought he was alone or that I couldn't hear him.

My thoughts are interrupted with the appearance of District Twelve. My girl is even more beautiful in person than on TV and her stylist team has done wanders with her; she is dressed like a powerful witch, with a long, black, leather dress that compliments every part of her body and a headpiece like a crown on her silk hair. Mesmerized from her beauty I start walking towards her to introduce myself when I hear someone calling me. The parade is about to begin anytime soon and I have to climb on the chariot.

Emily's POV

''A witch'', I thought surprisingly. This can't be a coincidence; something tells me that Haymitch is behind all this. Why does he do that? I was so rude with him on the train; I even called him a traitor. Why does he want to help me? When I was a kid, I was fascinated with witches because they could do extraordinary things and they were cleverer than fairies that they were all charming and smiling but nothing more. So, my dad started calling me his ''little witch'' and he was advising me to always fly high because that is where I belong, high.

Tyler is standing next to me looking with awe the preparations and people around us. He is dressed as my helper in a black rope with a little funny hat on his head. He is kind of cute actually and seems to enjoy all this fairytale style our stylists have chosen. I feel sorry about him; he should be with his family and friends now playing in the square of Twelve. He is too innocent and young to die like that.

All of the sudden I start to feel that someone is watching me and I turn around to see who it is. All the delegates are busy with last minute preparations; Stylists are fixing the tribute's costumes, avoxes are checking our chariots, tributes are talking with their escorts and mentors. That is except one, that strange boy from One, Diego I think his name is. He is looking around with an angry look on his face until something grabbes his attention and starts watching….Wait a minute. He is watching me!

No, this can't be happening; I can't afford to be a career's target so early in the Games. And why was I chosen as one anyway? I'm not a strong competitor, I come from the poorest district in the country, I hardly know how to use a weapon and as far as I know I'm not the sponsors' first choice this year. He is approaching with a smile on his face but I'm rescued by the trumpets that signalizing the beginning of the parade. That was close!

Diego's POV

The parade has come to an end and I'm thinking only one thing, she is afraid of me. When I met her eyes before, she was terrified like I wanted her dead or something. OK, maybe that is true for the most tributes here but not for her. I wish I could do anything to get her safe out of the arena even if I should die trying. But honestly I understand her; for her I'm nothing more than a vicious murder from the hateful district One and that is something I cannot change.

Our team comes closer to congratulate us for the spectacular appearance making Fragrance to blush again and to look Amethyst with hope to gain his approval. For just a second, I think about her dead body lying in the arena even though it is unacceptable to imagine that for your own district partner and that includes stupid, vain and ridiculous girls. Topaz hugs my shoulders and I shiver with disgust. I'm not that kind of a tribute, the one that gets attached with the mentor or even sleeps with him to gain his favor. If I could hug the one I wanted….

The elevator comes full and as a result I have to wait alone the second one to arrive. Suddenly, I feel a presence next to me and my heart starts beating fast. It's her! The thought of grapping her in my arms, taking her to an isolated place and kissing her like I've never done before, taunts me but I just introduce myself like a perfect gentleman.

\- Diego Silver, District One.

Emily's POV

Has he just introduced himself? What is happening with this guy? Is he really that kind or is it just an act? ''An act, don't full yourself. They learn to play roles in their special Academy'' a secret voice says in my head. What should I do now? I can't look afraid like a helpless victim. Not that am I not one but he doesn't need to know that yet. I breathe and hope my voice sounds casual and not trembling.

\- Emily Walsh, District Twelve. Is it something I can help you with?

-There are many things you can help me with but we have time for that, he answers with an arrogant smile.

-So you are not here to kill people? Or you have trained enough already for that? I start to hate him and I have no intention to hide it.

-I will feel very sorry when your pretty, little face will appear in the sky and believe me, I will not be responsible of that.

\- A kindhearted Career! How sweet of you, I mock him, turn my back and press the elevator bottom.

After that everything is a blur. I'm suddenly against a wall with my lips locked by his. We are kissing! I feel his warmth, his passion, his strength, his hands caressing my body like I'm a porcelain doll ready to break. I wish I could say that I hate it but that would be a terrible lie, I don't want him to stop. And I show it.

I kiss him back like it's my only chance which is probably true due to the circumstances. I take his shirt off and stop for a while to admire his well build body. It is just for one moment and suddenly my hate is transforming into a fire that burns both of us. As I'm exploring him with my lips, I hear him moaning heavily.

\- Kill me now, witch.


	4. The day after

Diego's POV

I wake up with the memory of the most wonderful dream in my life, I was holding my witch. My eyes fall in a small hair band which is wrapped around my wrist and I smile nostalgically at her thought. It was not a dream after all; it was the nicest thing that has happened to me since I took the train for the Capitol. I'm in love! It took me eighteen years and a bunch of meaningless relationships to find the one. Emily, even the sound of her name makes me shiver with anticipation. I wish I could stay in bed all day thinking about her but time flashes and I have to get ready for the first day of training.

The others have already started breakfast and Cleopatra looks at me with huge disappointment because of my lack of punctuality. She probably believes that only the outliers oversleep and lose track of time. Amethyst says nothing but I sense that I'm in trouble even if I can't understand why and only Fragrance murmurs something like a good morning while eating a piece of chocolate pie. I take a plate from the buffet and I'm ready to start feeling it when I hear my mentor's voice.

\- First rule of being a chosen tribute is discipline. I was hoping you knew that. You are not a clueless kid from some poor district. Where were you last night? You missed dinner and strategy planning needless to say precious hours of sleep.

-Cut it out, Amethyst, I answer angrily. You are not my father. And as far as strategy is concerned we all know what to do, kill everyone else and be the last one standing.

\- You haven't answered my question.

\- And I'm not willing to. I have a few hours to be free and I intend to enjoy them.

\- Amethyst, Diego, please calm down, shouts Topaz from her seat. We have more important things to discuss. Today it's the first day of training. Your priority is to meet Districts Two and Four and cover as many stations as possible. Try to look superior but not intimidating and stay away from troubles. I say that every year and somehow I always try to cover up tribute's mistakes. It is illegal to fight the others and you have to respect that. And one last thing, don't forget the survival stations. I know that you will take control of the Cornucopia and the supplies but they are in no use if you don't know what to do with them.

\- Oh please, Topaz. Survival is so boring, Fragrance starts to complain. Her voice sounds more irritating than usual. We have also our sponsors and their gifts. I want to practice dagger throwing.

It is the only thing she was practicing back in the Academy because she is lazy and believes that doesn't mess up her clothes and hair. I hope this breakfast finishes as soon as possible and they lead us to the training center. Last night it was so intense that I need to diffuse my energy unfortunately not in the way I want. Also, I will be able to be near her. I could even find an opportunity to talk to her or help with her training. Yes, this is a great idea. After all she is mine.

Emily's POV

The training center is so unfamiliar and I feel so nervous that I forget about last night. What did I do? I was making out with the enemy like a teenager fan of the handsome and strong tributes. I'm supposed to kill that guy and the rest of the Alliance to take my revenge for all the outliers who died in the Games so far. In addition, he wants me dead. So, last night was a huge mistake due to stress and lack of sleep.

I hear the Head trainer giving us instructions while watching the others live for the first time. I believe that this year it will be a career year; no other district has a representative with their merit, including me. The lumberjacks from Seven, the best equivalent we have, have a twelve and thirteen year old and only the boy from district 10 looks strong enough to fight the huge tribute from 2, Erebus or something.

I try hard not to look at Diego but I can't resist the temptation. He is as hot as hell with the dark clothes we all wear and immediately I forget all my previous thoughts. I have only a couple of days to be happy and I deserve happiness more than anyone else in this room.

Tyler takes my hand and looks at me for guidance. Since Haymitch's only advice was ''stay alive'', we have to improvise a strategy. All the weapon stations are filled so we head to the survival ones first.

\- How about some camouflage partner? I ask him hoping I sound optimistic.

He nods in agreement and we start playing with the colors and paints. He is actually good at this. His eyes can catch even the smallest change in shades whereas I'm completely hopeless with that. I hear him laughing with the instructor and the boy from Seven, so I leave him alone and head to do some knife throwing. I have an instinct that I can be pretty dissent with long distance weapons because my eyesight is perfect and I'm fast enough.

My first attempts are good for an amateur and after some advices from the instructor I become better and better. I feel relieved that at least I will have something to show to the Gamemakers and most importantly a weapon to defend myself. I can't kill in cold blood that is what the Careers do but I won't give up without a fight either.

\- You don't need that. You can kill with only one look or one… kiss; I hear a familiar voice behind me.

\- What do you want District One? I ask him hiding the wave of emotions that I feel.

\- You know what I want, Emily, he answers. I want what I didn't get yesterday, you.

\- Stop it, they can hear us. What happened yesterday was a mistake. Let's forget about it.

\- I won't, my love. I don't give a damn about the Games right now, about the training, about anything. I want you since the day I saw your recap and I know that you have feelings for me to.

\- I don't have feelings for my enemy, for a Capitol's lapdog. Just pure hate!

\- You almost made love to that lapdog, baby. And hate is separated from love with a very thin line. By the way, I'll keep that as a token in the arena.

He shows me my head band tied on his wrist and I feel my cheeks becoming red with embracement. What if someone asks about it? What is he going to say? Not the truth I hope. But he is right. As much as I want to I can't hate him and I can't forget our moment that easily. It was the first time I felt that way about someone and honestly I'm surprised by my reaction. This is the most inappropriate place to fall in love. In a couple of days we will fight till death. And I will be one of his or his friends' first targets.

Tyler comes near me as it is time for lunch with his face stained with all kinds of colors but with a huge smile I haven't seen before.

\- I'm going to ask Haymitch if I can be in an alliance with Ben and Sandra from Seven. They are really cool and Sandra can light a fire with a glass and some woods. You don't mind, do you?

\- Of course not, I reassure him. It is always better to be in an alliance and the Seven kids are really nice. I can manage it on my own.

An Alliance of the three youngest tributes this year! ''May the odds be ever in your favor'', I whisper and this time I really mean it.

Diego's POV

I sit for lunch together with my other ''friends''. No one else dares to come close and as a result we have a whole table for ourselves, the Career Alliance. It is my only opportunity to observe the competition so I don't take part in their conversation not that it is interesting at all.

Erebus is a typical District Two brute. He is huge, violent and eager to kill everyone in this room by smashing their heads with his mace. His partner, Bellatrix, is nothing better than him but she prefers axes. The two of them like to describe all the macabre ways they will use to kill tributes and their plan is to fit them to their districts.

On the other hand, the Fours aren't so bad; they usually are the mildest of the group. Shark, a fisherman's son, talks about the beauty of the ocean and makes smart comments about anything. In some other world we could really be friends. Breeze is a very quite girl who admires the first ever female victor, Mags, and hopes to help her family with the prize money.

\- Do you see that hot girl from Twelve? I suddenly hear Erebus say. I will have great fun with her before I'll kill her.

He laughs evilly and I hardly resist not hitting him. I imagine Emily in his hands; I can even hear her screams. This will not happen I swear to myself. He won't touch her as long as I'm alive. ''That's an honorable death'', I think, dying to save the one you love.

\- What's out dude, I hear Shark shout. You're bleeding!

I look at my hands and I realize I've broken my glass. It would be much better if it was really Erebus' neck. Breeze quickly grabs some napkins and starts cleaning my cuts whereas the others are just looking at me surprisingly. Suddenly my otherwise non observant partner asks me:

\- What's that on your wrist? She is showing Emily's hair band.

\- My token. It belongs to my mother, I answer sharply to end the awkward moment.

\- It looks like what that scum from Twelve was wearing at the parade. You know, that ridiculous witch costume, she adds.

\- I think I hear the bell, Bellatrix says. Come on, we have a lot of training to do.

The odds are really in my favor! I smile at Fragrance and then I follow the others back to the training center. I don't realize she watches me carefully.


	5. The roof

Emily's POV

The first day of training ends and we all head back to our floors. It was interesting the least. First, I've discovered that I actually have some talent with running and long distance weapons and then all this chatting with Diego. Does he really mean all that? Is he in love with me? I'm trying to resist my mind telling me it is only an act to gain my sympathy. He doesn't need that; he can easily kill me in the arena. In addition, I was there when we are kissing and it felt real enough. No one can be such a good actor no matter the training the Ones have.

When we arrive in our apartments, Crystal is there welcoming us with joy but I can't see Haymitch anywhere. I get furious! He must be here asking us about the training and gives us advises! No wonder why we never succeed anything more than dying in the bloodbath. Our mentor prefers to enjoy himself with the pleasures of Capitol. I go to my room to take a shower before dinner leaving Tyler talking to Crystal about his day like she is his aunt or something. Poor kid, you deserve at least someone who cares about you.

When I get out, I find a note folding between my shits written in unfamiliar hand writing. '' _Come to the roof after dinner. There we can talk freely'',_ it says. There is no signature and I feel scared but also extremely curious about it. But what does it mean by roof? How am I supposed to find that roof? I put this entire aside for a moment and get ready for dinner.

As always the table has more food than we need which is preposterous when there are children dying in the districts. In any case, even I have to admit that it is delicious specially the deserts. Haymitch is there and when he sees me he throws me a questionable look but I completely ignore him. He gets my meaning and turns to Tyler.

\- Well kid, I've talked to Johanna and Blight and your alliance is official. I'm glad that someone of you takes this matter seriously, he glares at me.

\- Yes, Tyler is more responsible than many of us here, I answer angrily. Since our mentor was out drinking and flirting.

\- Many people were flirting these days. By the way your aim is good for an amateur. Show that to the Gamemakers since you don't have any other talents except really big mouth but only Flikerman may appreciate that.

I look at him astonishingly! How is that possible to know about Diego? He never appears anywhere except when he is obligated to and the best way to describe him so far is indifferent. ''He was responsible for your costume'', a thought crosses my mind. ''And he signed the alliance papers for Tyler to make him happy''. Maybe I'm wrong. He cares in his own strange way.

\- I'm sorry, Haymitch. The situation really gets on my nerves. I didn't mean that.

\- I know that sweetheart; he answers me with a grin. You should visit the roof before sleep. The view is magnificent and it will help you relax. Just press R to the elevator.

Diego's POV

I'm standing here for almost half an hour and she hasn't come yet. The view is amazing; you can see the whole Capitol from above with all its bright lights, iron buildings and colorful people. I'm thinking how easily is to get lost on these highways and never look back where is only sadness and fear. Even in my district, the rich and powerful One, there is fear. How I wish I could escape from it!

I know this roof garden from my mother. It was her safe place from the time she was a tribute. Someday when we were alone in the house, she told me that whenever I need peace during the training, I could visit it. It's really beautiful with so many flowers and plants that I can't even recognize. But one is missing.

I hear steps coming closer, I turn and then I can't control myself and capture her in my arms. Time, please stop! They are no Games right now, no killing and no revelry. She is here with me. I touch her face afraid of her being a dream but I feel her skin warm under my hands. She may look like one but she is real, my girl, my witch. I lean and kiss her until we are out of breath.

\- I was hoping it was from you, she says when I finally let her and we sit on a bunch. But how did you sent the note?

\- There is nothing an avox can do for a tribute. I was afraid you wouldn't come. You said you hate me, I tease her.

\- I don't hate you Diego; she answers with a small hesitation. It's just...

\- I'm from the hateful One, a victor's child and a Career. Do you have any idea what all of that mean? How is it to be enrolled in an Institution with hard rules and strict trainers at the age of six, to wake up from your parents' nightmares or to see your friends dying every year and not being able to mourn over them?

\- I do know the last part, she whispers. My father was a rebel and the majority of the district hates him for that. He was executed. I also know what it means to lose your friends or to have a difficult childhood.

-See, we are not so different. And yes, I volunteered at the reaping but I also took the place of a twelve year old. We are not all monsters, Emily. As you are not all saints.

She looks at me and I see she is crying. I'm confused but she suddenly hugs me tight and whispers in my ear:

\- We can't be together. We don't have time for that.

\- Ally with me. We can be together in the arena. I can protect you.

\- And then? She asks and I have no answer. Frankly, I don't even want to think about the dilemma of killing her or being killed.

\- We'll see. As you said our time is running out so I prefer spending my last days of freedom with you. Who knows what will happen once we are inside.

\- And the rest of your Alliance? They won't accept me and I'm not willing to either. Not to mention that Haymitch won't sign the contract even if his so drunk that he hardy writes.

She is right once more. I remember Erebus' comments about her or the resentment in Bellatrix's and Fragrance's voice. But who does care about them? I was forced into this because that is the tradition. I could just easily leave them and be with anyone I want. Neither do I care about formalities like alliance contracts. If Amethyst and Haymitch can't agree, I will still be there for her.

\- If you want me, the rest is irrelevant. You are my only sunshine in a life full of hate. For you I can sacrifice all my privileges as a Career not to mention my life.

She doesn't argue anymore and I don't say a word further. We just sit holding each other admiring the view of the great city; her head resting on my shoulder; my hands gently play with her hair. She is calmer now but my heart is beating in a crazy speed; our closeness doesn't make it easier. My mind is full of overwhelming thoughts about her, about the two of us running together to a place where we can be ourselves and not tributes Silver and Walsh. We are so lost in our world that I don't realize a strange shadow lurking in the dark.


	6. The two aspects of mentoring

Diego's POV

''Traitor'', a voice booming in the room and then there is a sound of my mentor's hand slapping my face. It's not the first time that something similar happens. During our academy year mentors, trainers, older cadets use violence as an educational method. They say that it makes us tougher and stronger. On the other hand, it's the first time I don't care or feel ashamed. If my love for Emily is betrayed so let it be. I was born to be a pawn on someone else's cruel game and now I'm free.

Fragrance is looking us from the other side of the room with a content smile on her face. Her suspicions were correct after seeing the two of us on the roof garden and hearing what I had said and now she can easily get rid of me, the handsome son of two victors, and have all her sponsors helping her instead. Only Topaz is sad; maybe inside her there is still some humanity left and she is not a heartless murderer.

There is only one thing which worries me, what does it all mean for my girl. She will be a priority for the Alliance and she is not strong enough to defend herself from them. But she has me, I will be her knight and I will kill without any hesitation anyone who will harm her, even my friend Shark. I look at Amethyst calmly and ask his permission to leave.

\- Unless you need me as a practice dummy a little more. I add sarcastically.

\- Be logical Diego, he answers. If you continue with this nonsense that means you are out of the Alliance without sponsors. Even if I want to help you during the games, it will be impossible since all the money is transferred directly to the joined account.

\- Thank Capitol; I paid attention to the survival classes then.

\- But you break a tradition! It is shame to our entire District. And what's the reason? A daughter of a rebel, an outlier from Twelve! Ok, she is very attractive but why don't you use her and then kill her in the arena? It will be easy enough when you win her trust.

I can't hear him anymore. I spit on his face, run to my room and lock the door. There are going to be consequences but it is better this way. I can be with her in the arena, protect her and love her. I hear a knock on my door but I don't care to answer. I've heard enough about district's honor, starving and lack of help. If the outliers can survive and win without all that money, I can too. Suddenly, I see an envelope on the floor under the door and I immediately pick it up. Inside, there is a short letter.

'' _My son,_

 _Amethyst told us what you did. Your father is furious and doesn't want to do anything with you but you know how he is. Me on the other hand I'm proud of you Diego. You choose your own path to happiness and that means I did a good job after all. Be careful son and take care of Emily. I saw her during the shows and you did an excellent choice._

 _Mom_

 _PS: When you are in the arena remember what real happiness is._

My eyes are full of tears. All those years I was thinking that my mother was only seeing a potential victor in me but for the first time I realize how deep is her love. ''Yes, mother'', I think. ''I will remember that''.

Emily's POV

As I head down for my second day of training, I have a strange feeling that something bad will happen. I can't explain the reason behind it as I spent last night in Diego's arms feeling peaceful and complete. Now that I think of it my fear has to do with him and I secretly hope that he is all right.

Today, we have no gathering for instructions and we all continue what we started yesterday or try something different and more suitable. As I'm approaching the weapon stations, I realize that the Alliance is watching me closely. The girls are whispering with each other throwing glances of hostility at me while the Two guy is smiling like a predator to his victim. Diego is on the other side of the center with the Fours, the only ones who doesn't behave strange, so I prefer not to talk to him. Something is definitely wrong.

Despite my feelings nothing happens during the first half of the training except that I can't be with him. He stays focus on sword fighting and I take the edible plants and insects test after some practice with knifes again. I hear the bell signalizing lunch break and I approach my usual table together with the Junior Alliance.

Suddenly little Sandra starts screaming hysterically. I rush to her, I hug her tightly and then I see it. Written in something red to remind us blood is a threatening message: '' _you are going to die slowly and painfully for what you did''._ I pretend to be calm not to frighten the children but I look at the Careers' table and I understand perfectly. Diego is not sitting with them and Erebus cuts my hair band in half with his knife. I must talk to Haymitch.

Needless to say I spent the rest of the day watching my every move looking for an excuse to talk to Diego alone. The only empty station is the knot tighten one so I go there hoping that he could follow me but instead it's the Four girl, Breeze, that comes near me.

\- Don't look at me, she whispers, or else we will both be in trouble. They know and they plan to take revenge in the arena. Fragrance saw the two of you together last night and she informed the Aliance and the mentors. Diego wants to talk to you after dinner.

\- Why are you helping me? I asked curiously. You are one of them.

\- Because I'm a Four, she answers and walks away.

This time Haymitch is waiting for us to arrive. He is very serious and perfectly sober so it is isn't hard to judge that he already knows the situation. I'm aware that our conversation will not be an easy one but I have to do it nonetheless. It doesn't affect only me this time but the juniors as well, you cannot be sure what the Careers mean by revenge. He sends Tyler to his room for a shower and then we sit down to a sofa.

\- I suppose I don't need to explain the reason you are here, he starts looking at me with concern. You do realize, I hope, that you little romance puts you in a great danger and makes my tries to save you almost impossible.

\- I'm sorry, I answer honestly. We couldn't control it and, believe me, we've tried.

\- It's not the first time something similar happens but it usually evolves district partners. It always ends badly though, as with any alliance or friendship. The problem is, sweetheart, that Diego is an One. They have a very different meaning for district pride than the rest of us. And that is what it'll put you both first places in their killing list.

\- Do you think that I've betrayed my district too? I ask him and I hear him laughing bitterly.

\- You are definitely Dylan's daughter. I'm talking about the dangers of the arena, the anger you cause to the Careers and as a consequence to the sponsors even some Gamemakers, and all you care about is this. No, sweetheart. You haven't. In a cleverer world your act will be consider a heroic one, a try to reunite people and stop this rivalry that only helps our enemy. I hope someday that the world understands and true love wins.

I can't recognize the man I'm talking too. He is not an indifferent and ignorant drunkard whose only care is to enjoy the Capitol's pleasures. He is a tender mentor and an intelligent man and I wish I've spent more time listening to him than arguing. It reminds me of my father. I'm so overwhelmed by my emotions that I give him a hug.

\- Don't get emotional young lady. I haven't changed that much! Unfortunately, I can't sign the alliance papers because Amethyst has made it clear that he won't accept it. But I have some connections and hopefully Miracle Silver will be true to her name. There is something else that worries me more. You know you can't both get out of the arena.

\- It's my greatest fear, I answer him truthfully. Diego says that we can figure it out later but I know I can't kill him. And the thought of him being dead is…

My mentor hugs me again tenderly as I'm crying. I can't lose Diego like I lost mum and dad. He means everything to me; he is my last chance of happiness. And now he is in danger because of me! He has sacrificed everything only to be set out as a priority target. There is only one solution. When the right time comes, I will die in the arena.


	7. Interview Night

Interviews

The next days were a torment for me. I had to hear my former allies describing how they would torture Emily before killing her in the arena. Erebus even started talking about raping her hard and mercilessly only to be interrupted by Fragrance's comments on her pity for him that he must endure such an unpleasant task for the sake of the Alliance. They must have enjoyed my suffering even though I didn't let them see it. They would love to have me begging on my knees to spare her, crying that it was not her fault, that I was their enemy. But I didn't do them that favor. It was her wish after all.

\- If you love me, you will keep your pride unharmed; she had told me when I had suggested that as a way to save her. You are Diego Silver, the son of two victors, and you have to respect that.

It was the first time she didn't mention my heritage as a sin maybe because I show that myself respect her dead father. If you think about it our families are not so different. Both of our parents fought for the best of their districts and they are considered heroes for their acts. Some months before I couldn't believe that all the districts have their own version of district pride.

Of course the mentors completely ignore me and even my eleven in training meant nothing to them. I don't care that much though. I have time on my own to plan my strategy for me and my girl and I'm not obligated to socialize with people I hate. The only ones who still talk to me are Shark and Breeze. I have a feeling that they wish they could choose me and Emily as allies specially Breeze whose face becomes pale every time she hears Erebus' threats. I've noticed Shark watching her closely even holding her near him when he is around. Unfortunately they are not so brave but they can be useful during the Games.

Now I'm standing in front of a close door waiting my turn for the interview with Caesar Flickerman. This guy is the only Capitolite I like somehow. We have the same sarcastic humor, irony runs through our veins and I believe that along with the stylists he is the only one who tries to help us. I haven't seen him not even once insulting a tribute even those who are rude to him or angry and he has a unique talent of making every statement a positive one. Of course I've heard the rumors about his involvement in the drug industry of Panem or his relationships with previous victors but all those things can't change one fact. He is there for us getting sponsors maybe more than our mentors are. No tribute with a catchy interview has ever starved in the arena. And the lucky ones that Caesar selected as his favorites had more than they needed.

\- From his father he inherited the virtue of a warrior, from his mother his miraculous beauty. From your favorite District One, please welcome, a boy as strong and shiny as his name suggests, a son of two victors, Diego Silver!

''Let the Games begin'', I say to myself and I climb the stage confidently. I hear the crowd shouting my name, women are throwing flowers and jewelers at me, some even faint. I'm smiling and waving to them like I'm overwhelmed with their love and support and finally I sit on the red armchair waiting for the actual part to begin. Caesar looks content with the crowd's reactions to my first appearance so he is rather friendly. That will make matters easier, without Amethyst's help I have only this chance to gain some sponsors for me and Emily.

\- So, Diego. Tomorrow is the big day. Are you ready?

-Of course I am, Caesar. What else is my training score stands for?

\- It is really impressive I have to admit. As my lovely elves have informed me, we only have ten elevens in the history of the games. All of the tributes with that score won, Brutus, Mags, and your own Gloss to name a few. Are you going to carry on the tradition?

\- We all know that a training score means nothing inside the arena, I answer trying to look modest. The tributes you've mentioned proved their merit in real combat not fighting practice dummies.

I must have pleased him with my answer because I see a smile on his face. I'm modest enough, a surprise from someone from my district but I don't look weak and afraid like an outlier. I also respect the other victors, which is something people love to hear.

\- Speaking of victors how is life as a son of Ares and Miracle Silver? I still remember their interviews you know. Your mother was a classy lady and your father had great humor.

\- I'm really proud of them, I answer truthfully. They raised me in the way they believed was the appropriate as a wannabe victor. Of course I had to spend a lot of time without them because of their victors' duties but I love them and I will always do no matter what they might think of me.

\- Oh, I'm sure they are proud of you too, Diego. Tell us some things about our shiny District 1. I have to admit that your products make my life prettier and tastier.

\- That's what everyone believes, Caesar. But if you want to see the real District 1 you have to clean the gold dust first. Just because we make luxury items that doesn't mean we all can use them and many children enroll in the Academy of Ethics and Values for a better chance in their life than losing their eyesight making elaborate patterns on jewelry they will not wear or filling their lungs with dust and chemical fumes. And even there life is not a game. We have to follow strict rules, to endure harsh punishments and to face the violence of our teachers and older cadets. This is their way to make us useful for society. And we are only six!

I choose my words very carefully. It is a well-known secret that in the Academy we train for the Games but officially is forbidden. As long as I want this dreadful place to shut down, I can't take the blame especially now that I have so many enemies. I look at Caesar afraid that this not the answer he wants but his glowing eyes prove me wrong. I was right about that man; he is not like the others.

\- That is a very interesting point. Isn't that right folks? The crowd nods in agreement. I can see some women crying silently. What a hypocrites! They are going to cheer our deaths tomorrow. I get angry and I forget all about sponsors and such. This is my last chance to tell the truth and I'm not going to miss it.

\- Let me tell you a story Caesar, I start but my voice breaks a little as I'm ready to scratch a wound that never has been healed completely. I had a very close friend, his name was Onyx. We were together since I could remember myself; he was the one who helped me with my math assignments because he was brilliant. We were dreaming of creating a band, he would sing and I would play the guitar. But Onyx was a disgrace for our perfect District because he was ill and weak and after some time he had to be on a wheelchair. Everyone isolated him like he was contagious and even his parents felt ashamed of him. He was a sensitive boy and he couldn't stand it, the looks full of pity, the whispers behind his back, the hazing. When he was rejected from one air headed girl that choose that year's tribute, it was the last blow. He drunk poison. That is how glorious is the life on District 1.

Caesar is speechless and the crowd is silent but my eyes are wet with tears. Onyx was my best and only friend. I wish he was here now to talk to him about Emily and reassure him that there are girls out there that they don't care about looks and appearance. But he is not and it is not his fault. All those people are responsible for his death and I hope they'll never forget it.

The interview show has ended and I'm waiting Diego on the roof. I hope his ok; he said some disturbing things in his appearance on stage. He had a really hard time with the Alliance after the revelation of our secret and his reckless words may make matters even worse. I think about his bruised face the first time we were alone up here; He told me a story about hitting on the door the night before, a childish lie. I tried to kiss his pain away but that didn't ease my regrets. I'm the reason he is in such a mess.

Mine on the other hand was nothing special. Haymitch forbade any word about my father and for the first time I didn't argue with him. It would be the end of me if the Capitol knew that I was a rebel's daughter, I would have no one supporting me and I would turn all their hate towards me. So, I was the quite girl from the fire district with a modest six as training score talking about my life, my fascination with witches and my grandma and sister. Caesar was very gentle, he even flirted me a little and they all went according to plan.

I hear his steps and I run to hug him. This is probably the last time we are completely alone without cameras watching our every move. He must think the same thing because he is holding me closer and start kissing me passionately. I feel tears on his face, tears for his dead friend and the fear of losing me tomorrow and I'm trying to wipe them with my lips. He looks vulnerable but I've never seen him that real before. That is Diego I'm in love with, a strong, protective and tender man not an arrogant potential victor.

\- Is everything ok? I ask him. Maybe you should be more careful with Flickerman.

He just laughs and makes me sit on his lap.

\- What for? To have my mentor's favor or not to worry my allies? I think I've passed that point when I first kissed a stunning girl from District 12. I wanted to show the truth to the Capitolites and people on the districts. After seventy years, it was time for someone to reveal the real district 1.

\- Have I told you recently how much I love you? I say and I give him a little kiss on his cheek.

\- Don't try to seduce me little witch, he answers playfully. We have to revise our strategy now. So, tomorrow we will be placed very far from each other, I'm sure Amethyst has already paid a lot for that. You will not go to the Cornucopia; you will just grab the first supplies that are near you. I'm responsible for taking anything useful.

\- And then I will run north as far from the bloodbath as possible, I sight. I know that, we've been over this a hundred times. What about the Alliance? They won't be chasing me?

He hesitates a little before he can answer me. All those days, he didn't mention them during our planning but I know that they won't be as easy to escape from as he believes. Unless, he knows something I don't so this is the right time to tell me that.

\- You are their priority target but not during the bloodbath. They like to take revenge on both of us and make it…spectacular.

I shiver with fear. Spectacular? That means torture me? It is not the first time the Careers chose that path. It always ends with them getting expensive sponsor gifts. Diego hugs me and tries to comfort me.

\- I can't tell you lies, my love. They haven't stopped describing the gruesome ways they plan to kill you and they will do it in front of me to torture me too. So, you have to be careful and not cross your path with theirs as long as possible. Don't trust anyone even the Four's. But I give you my word; I would do my best to protect you.

He hides me in his arms as a small proof of his words and for a moment I feel safe. I wish we had more time for us to be able to show him how much he helped me to heal some of my wounds. His head is buried in my neck and he is whispering all those small, stupid, love words that couples use on each other. I feel my skin burning with passion as I want to feel him completely. After all it is now or never; I won't have another chance in my life. It will be my proof of love to the man that has sacrificed everything for me. I stand up, hold his hands and look him in the eyes decidedly.

\- Make love to me.


	8. Day One

Diego's POV

So, this is it. In about three hours from now I will be inside the Arena. Am I worried? Not really, I was training all my life for this. You can say that I'm excited. After all, that is the reason we are here so there is no point delaying the unavoidable. I look the black uniform that is quite similar with our training clothes with a silver 1 on it and smile. That must be a good omen!

An Avox comes to the room holding a note from my ''mentor''. _''Unexpected obligations require my presence to the control center. You will be escorted by an Avox to the hovercraft''._ Well done Amethyst, you can't even fake it! Never mind, you are the last person I want to see right now. Especially since I still have the image of Emily in my mind as she was laying in bed sleeping and smiling after our night together.

Last night was just like a dream. After her unexpected request we ended to the District Twelve's quarters together. I was following her like I was hypnotized; I couldn't deny her anything. She was irresistible, an Amazon queen. And she was all mine! My desire was building up all those days and adding the danger I was in since I was in a forbidden area, I was going to explode. I've left her only the first hours of day to hurry to my room. Soon they would start looking for me.

As I'm waiting on the roof, the other tributes start gathering together with their mentors. I can see Topaz looking at me with a strange, sad look on her face but I pretend to ignore her. Suddenly, I hear Shark's voice behind me:

\- May the odds be ever in your favor, mate.

\- Thanks, Shark. I wish I could still be your ally. You are very decent person.

\- You are my ally. Both I and Breeze don't care what the others say. If you ever need help in the Arena, try to find us.

He doesn't say anything more but he doesn't need to. What he has done is very brave considering that we are in public but I see Finnick Odair nodding in approval. Now I can understand why the Four's are different from the rest of the Careers. They are part of them because their lifestyle provides them with useful skills but their mentality is different. They want to win to go back to their home just like the all the rest and even when they kill is because they have to not because they enjoy it.

-Tributes from One to Six, please proceed to the hovercraft immediately, a robotic voice says.

Damn! I won't be able to see Emily before we are inside.

Emily's POV

I'm scared. All those days with Diego's help I could pretend everything was ok. But inside the hovercraft which is leading me to this year's Arena reality hits me very hard. I'm a tribute not a happy girl madly in love with the most handsome boy in school. What if I die in the bloodbath? What if I can't even have a chance of fighting and winning? I have all of the Careers against me and they don't show any mercy to their enemies. I don't even have sponsors; tributes from Twelve rarely have anyway. What am I suppose to do to survive?

My hand searches nervously inside my pocket and I find a crumbled piece of paper which I've already read many times. _''Fly to the northern star little witch. I wish I could be with you to wake you up. If anything happens today, I just want you to know that my last thought will be of last night. I love you''._

That is the only thing that keeps me calm during our flight, the thought of last night. Diego was so tender and protective of me and I don't have any regrets for my decision. That will probably be the last happy memory of my life, his extraordinary blue eyes looking at me the whole time, his deep voice whispering sweet things in my ears… I think Haymitch realized what happened because he was smiling strangely at breakfast.

The hovercraft lands to an empty space and we all are escorted to the tunnels by Peacekeepers. They were incidents of tributes trying to escape but the fact that they all had been killed in a gruesome way by the Gamemakers made clear that it is a stupid act. My stylist helps me get dressed and suddenly he hugs me tightly.

\- You were a beautiful canvas to work on, he murmurs between sobs. I will keep your costume as a memory of the classiest and most elegant of my tributes.

I suppose he doesn't understand that he foresees my death right now but I know that in his Capitol way this is a goodbye. I try to smile and answer him politely:

\- Thanks for all your help, Cassius. You made me look so wonderful all those days. Give my love to Venus, Marcus and Hestia.

He starts crying again and leads me to the tube. Let the Games begin!

Diego's POV

My heart is beating fast as I'm elevating to the Arena. Am I going to be able to find Emily? What it will look like this year; sometimes the designers are very creative always in a bad way though like that time that the Arena was a graveyard. Very clever indeed! And most importantly, have I understood the Careers' plan rightly? Or will they kill us both during the bloodbath to get over with it?

Sunlight hits my eyes and I close them for a few seconds. When I open them again I'm already on the pedestal facing all the others. As I have predicted Emily is on the completely opposite side of the circle fortunately between the girl from 8 and the boy from 3. I try to grab her attention but she doesn't look at me. She looks very scared and I start worrying; it is not time for such feelings right now, we have to be as calm as possible. The Alliance is spread between the tributes to control the bloodbath. I know that mentors with great influence like ours can ask for a special pedestal according to the tributes that year. The fact that Emily is a little far from them and I am near only to Breeze means that I was right from the start.

Then I start observing the Arena which this year looks like a deadly fairytale scene. We are standing inside the yard of a medieval castle like the ones I've read about. The yard is closed with thick, stone walls so we can't get out and the Cornucopia stands in the middle full of weapons and supplies. Around us there are smaller buildings and of course the castle with its gates closed for the moment. I feel relief when I see a stable on the north, a good hiding place for my girl until we can reunite again. The only thing that worries me is the lack of nature to provide us with supplies but I know that starvation and dehydration are not part of the Gamemakers' plan. There are too boring for the audience!

\- Your attention tributes, Claudius Templesmith's voice digitally magnified is filling the Arena. The final countdown is about to start. You are remained to stay in your positions until you hear the cannon. Let the 72 Annual Hunger Games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor!

Huge numbers appear in the sky above us signalizing the countdown and all of us turn our heads up for a moment. My hand goes instinctively to my wrist where another one of Emily's bands is tighten. ''I have nothing back in 1. I will fight for you, I promise'', I think as I hear the canon booming.

I run to the Cornucopia as fast as I can. My plan is to grab a few supplies without engaging in unnecessary fights with other tributes. I hear the familiar chaos of the bloodbath, tributes screaming, weapons crossing as I step around the bodies of the dead. My target is two large backpacks in front of me and a sword next to them. I have to do this, our survival depends on me. When I finally reach the supplies and I feel the familiar sense of steel in my hands, I let myself rest for a second.

I can't see Emily anywhere so I hope she has followed our plan and left the scene. As I had predicted the Careers are controlling the battle circling the weaker tributes and killing them without mercy. I see Fragrance smashing the head of a little girl on the thick walls of the yard, Bellatrix pushing a spear to a boy's chest and Erebus strangling another girl with his bare hands.

Suddenly I see someone approaching me with menace and I position myself for battle. It is the strong boy from the kettle district armed with some short of wood in his hands. He wouldn't stand a chance any other time if I was not distracted watching the bloodbath and he is now really close. He tries to disarm me first hitting my sword with his makeshift weapon, a classic move of someone who prefers hand to hand combats. I avoid his attack easily by cutting the wood in half but he manages to grab my hand and twist it hard. I feel a sharp pain but I try not to lose the sword as it is my only chance to have a weapon throughout the Games. I raise my free hand to his face hitting him hard in an effort to escape and I hear him scream in pain, I've probably broken a bone or something. His grab loosening and he falls to the ground holding his nose. I don't think it twice and I press my sword to his belly. He dies instantly; I collect my supplies and run north. I have to find Emily.

Emily's POV

I hear the sound of the cannon and I start running as far away of the Cornucopia as possible. I know my strengths and if I have some hope to survive that is staying away from the battle. I just wish I could have grabbed something first, even a small backpack can make a difference between life and death. The sounds all around me are terrifying and I want to just shut them up but it is not time for panic right now. ''Run north and don't stop until you find a safe place to hide'', I repeat to myself in an effort to concentrate but I can't just leave without checking first for all those I care about, Diego, Tyler, the kids from Seven.

It is difficult to make out faces in the distance with all this dust that is filling the air but the scenes that reveal are horrible. The Careers are slaughtering all the weak tributes and I pray with all my heart for the juniors to be safe and sound and hopefully away from this opening massacre. ''They are, Johanna is a great mentor. She should have advised this to them'', I think. But where is Diego?

My eyes catch a glimpse of a silver 1 and I see him fighting with someone. My heart stops for a moment and I feel like I'm paralyzed but I have to collect myself and move on. I have spent a lot of time like a standing duck and as the tributes are getting fewer this is not wise at all. On the opposite side of mine there are some small buildings and I decide to hide in one of them for a moment.

I start running again but suddenly I see a knife belt unattended in the heat of the battle. Something tells me it is not a good idea to change path, that Diego will bring supplies for both of us but it is so tempting to have my own weapons in hand. Needleless to add that next to it lays a medium, orange backpack. ''It is only for a minute'', I decide. All the others are focus on the bloodbath right now.

\- Not so fast 12, I hear a girl's voice behind me.

I turn and I come face to face with an unfamiliar face. The girl wears a uniform with a 9 and holds a sickle which she moves towards me. I try to remain calm and reach a knife from my belt but my hands are shaking and I throw it down. The farmer girl starts laughing hysterically and continues to approach me. I see her moving but I can't do nothing either move or scream. For a brief moment I imagine how stupid I look right now and hope that it will be quick and painless. Suddenly, my enemy falls down with a spear to her back and before I realize it I see Breeze running away. What a strange girl!

I take my things and without any further delay I run to the buildings. Cannons are starting booming in the distance so I suppose the bloodbath will end up soon. The first two are locked and I start fearing that tributes are not supposed to open them but my third try is fortunately a successful one. The wooden door opens with just a small push I find myself in the dark. I don't have time to relax and take a deep breath when someone grabs me and pushes me to a wall. My instinct tells me to fight and I start a desperate attempt to escape when I hear a whisper in my ear:

\- You know you can't resist me babe.

\- If I was not so relive to hear you, you would be dead Silver, I answer him angrily.

\- That's the girl I felt for, he says in his cocky but lovable way. Do it, Walsh. I'm yours anyway.

I pretend to pull out a knife but he pulls me close to him and gives me a breathtaking kiss. I haven't lied before; I was so worried about him. Our tender moment is interrupted by the sound of the Capitol's anthem and we run to a window to watch the death order.

All of the Careers have survived of course and districts 3, 5 and 6 were eliminated in just one day. This was a bad year for urban districts. My heart is beating fast from the anxiety but none of the smiling 7s appear yet and the next one is the girl from nine following by the boy from 10. I feel Diego get tensed and I hear him whispering ''I'm sorry''. I don't ask anything, I know very well what happened. The seal closes and I let out a breath. Tyler is alive too.


	9. Day Two

Diego's POV

I wake up from the sound of cannon, the second day has just started and we are already minus one. Who was he? I know that I should not care but I can't ignore the death of a young teenager that easily. Suddenly guilt hits me hard, I am also responsible for somebody's death and it is harder that I've ever thought it would be. I couldn't get much sleep at night, I spent most of it watching Emily sleeping and caressing her hair. All I could think was the boy from the kettle district, a strong, young man who in some other world would have a whole life ahead of him, and surprisingly my father.

I had to be around four when it happened. I was chasing mockingjays with my new sling when after many tries I managed to kill one. I went proudly to show it to him saying that I can kill tributes too and one day I will win the Hunger Games like him and mom. I can't forget the terrifying look on his pale face nor his words which were nothing like the praise I was hoping for.

\- This bird had a life, Diego. You are not supposed to kill for fun that is what the murderers do. You will win the Games by killing in a battle someone who is ready to defend himself. That is fighting, my boy, and only then it has some honor in it.

Emily wakes up and for a moment she is confused. I kiss her and start preparing breakfast. We have to move soon unless we want to become easy targets for the others or even worse the Gamemakers and their evil traps. We were lucky yesterday. Both our backpacks had enough food to last two days at least and we also acquired two small first aid kits and some water. That it will be our first priority I think, to find a new water source.

\- Wake up, princess, I tease her. Your kingdom is waiting for you.

\- To kill me, that's for sure, she answers with a grin. So what's the plan?

\- We have to keep moving so we won't be boring for the audience. And of course we have to explore the arena. It has to be bigger than we think and there has to be an entrance to the castle.

Suddenly, I hear her screaming for help and I turn to see what is happening. Emily's hair has been trapped in a spider web and an enormous spider definitely a mutt is descending towards her face. Its feet have a vivid color of purple, a color that I've learnt means poison and its eyes are glowing red. I freeze for just a second trying to decide what to do because even a small mistake could be fatal.

My eyes fall on a wooden stick near me probably an instrument to guide animals out of the stable and a plan starts to form in my head. If I could not kill the mutt directly without the danger of hurting my girl, I would destroy its house.

Emily's POV

I'm trapped! That's my only thought right now. My biggest fear of not being able to escape has become real and I can't even scream. This giant creature gets closer and closer, I can feel its breath in my neck. Diego is starring me undecided but I can't blame him, it's me or the monster right now. I see him holding something and approaching me carefully. Suddenly, I realize that I'm holding my breath and an irrational fear is all over me. What if he has decided to end our little romance in a more appropriate Hunger Games way?

Only a second later, I'm free again and the spider is lying dead in front of me. I run to him and hug him tightly but he just smiles. I think he knows my previous thoughts and he is smart enough not to make any comment about them. After all, in times of extreme stress no one can think clearly. We pack up a few supplies and we are off to explore the arena. Hopefully, we will avoid any confrontations with other tributes.

The scene is magnificent if we can forget where we are. The castle stands proudly on the far end of the area and all around us are beautiful gardens full of flowers and decorated buses. For a few moments we are wondering around aimlessly, when I hear a sound of water near us. Diego hears it too and we begin searching until we come across a little pond.

\- Diego, we've found water, I say happily and I'm ready to fill my bottle.

\- Be careful, it may be a trap; he advises and reaches the lake himself.

He grasps a little stick and puts it inside but fortunately nothing happens. I smile but he looks concern and honestly I can't understand him. We are as lucky as anyone can be in this situation.

\- You don't realize it, do you? He asks. If there is no other water source in the arena, this lake soon will be conquered by the Alliance. Come on, we have to enter the castle. I have a feeling that there is where we should be.

I can't argue with him about strategy after all he is the one with the training. As we approach it looks bigger and more frightening. I shiver thinking about all the deadly traps inside it.

Diego's POV

We are doing circles aimlessly around it but we can't find an entrance, not even a small window is open. I start getting mad! There has to be a way! Father was always advising that nothing is useless in an arena. Think, Diego! Where can it be? Unless…

\- Let's go to explore the surroundings first. It is not castle's time now. The Gamemakers doesn't want us here for the time being.

I don't like the idea of exploring the surrounding nature very much but Emily seems to calm down as we enter the thick forest at the opposite site. Twelve is surrounding with nature whereas One is mainly industrial district. I saw her looking flowers, admiring their colors and shapes and all I want is to scream danger but she is too cute for that.

Suddenly, she stops and makes a silence sign. I stop too and I hear a noise, footsteps. I grab her quickly and we both hide a bush. After a while another tribute passes in front of us, the girl from 8. I take one of Emily's knifes and I'm ready to attack when I feel her touching my arm. ''We are not in danger'', she whispers and I to my surprise I agree. This girl is definitely a witch!

The surprises continue when the girl stops moving and then, like she is dragging by a mysterious force, starts walking towards the castle's lake with a smile on her face. What is happening to her? We start following her as she is dancing to music only she can hear until she almost reaches water. Then, she makes a graceful bow and before we can stop her throws herself in the water. After a while a canon sounds.

-No! Emily screams. Why we didn't help her, Diego? We could have stopped her.

\- We couldn't love. This was not a suicide; they wouldn't allow it to happen. She was like being hypnotized, something strange is happening in this arena.

A cliquing noise interrupts our thoughts and a silver parachute is landing before us. A sponsor gift? From whom? I open it and find a small box dressed in silk. I open it and a piece of paper falls from inside.

\- You have friends anywhere, I read aloud and I realize it. The texture district wants to thank us for not hurting their tribute.

\- Her name was Silk, Emilly says and she stands up, kisses two fingers and raises them up. Do it, she tells me. It means farewell to a loved one.

For another time, I realize what real district honor means and I pay my respects to the dead tribute. I then open the gift. To my surprise it is earplugs.


End file.
